1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to operation within heterogeneous wireless systems such as, for example, hybrid network operation in which client devices can communicate using any one of several networks. More particularly, in one exemplary embodiment, methods and apparatus for resolving incomplete message content in networks are disclosed.
2. Description of Related Technology
A cellular network operator provides mobile telecommunications services to the public via a network infrastructure of e.g., cellular base stations (BS), base station controllers, infrastructure nodes, etc. There are a wide variety of cellular network technologies, and historically cellular devices have been specialized for operation within a single cellular network. However, as cellular technologies have become increasingly commoditized, devices are now able to offer so-called “multimode” operation; i.e., a single device that is capable of operation on two or more cellular networks. Multimode operation allows a device to operate on any one of several network technologies.
Generally, cellular devices automatically select the most capable technology available; thus, a UE that is capable of both LTE and UMTS will select LTE networks when available, and fall back to UMTS networks (which have better coverage) when LTE networks are not available. To support inter-frequency, intra-frequency, and inter-Radio Access Technology (inter-RAT) type handovers, cellular devices must provide measurement report data according to specific trigger events. For example, cellular devices provide a wide range of information to its serving network regarding both the current signal strength of the serving cell, its neighboring cells, and alternative available networks. Based on this measurement information, the serving cell can issue proper commands to the cellular device regarding appropriate operation.
Existing cellular networks require specific measurement reports for such handover operation. For LTE inter-frequency/intra-frequency measurements, the UE must provide measurements for the serving cell, the listed cells, and any detected cells. Additionally, where the UE is UMTS-capable, and UMTS networks exist (inter-RAT UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA)), the UE must provide measurements regarding a designated list of cells. If the UE is Global Standards for Mobile Communications (GSM)/Enhanced Data Rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) (GERAN) capable, and GSM/EDGE networks exist (inter-RAT GERAN), the UE must provide measurements regarding any detected cells. Similarly, if the UE is Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 2000 capable, and CDMA 2000 networks exist (inter-RAT CDMA 2000), the UE must provide measurements regarding a designated list of cells.
Unfortunately, within certain types of wireless networks (such as e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks), existing messaging may be incomplete in regards to various nearby ancillary networks, but still sufficient with regards to measurement requirements of the (LTE) network itself. Existing devices may handle incomplete messaging in unpredictable ways or produce undesirable outcomes. For example, in one exemplary scenario described hereinafter, a malformed message can result in a Radio Link Failure (RLF) for an ancillary network, which causes the termination of the connection between the UE and its primary network, even though the RLF does not reflect a problem with the actual LTE handover. In other examples, a malformed message can “hang” a device state (rendering the device temporarily unusable, etc.).
Hence, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus to address the foregoing issues regarding incomplete information for, inter alia, inter/intra-frequency or inter-RAT handovers, thereby increasing the robustness of operation of the network and associated mobile devices.